


rest quietly

by chuchisushi



Series: the bastion collective [13]
Category: Bastion
Genre: Gen, Post-Evacuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchisushi/pseuds/chuchisushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or not; the Kids' head is full of worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest quietly

Healing was, to not put too fine of a point on it, a pain.

The Kid knew he had to rest, recover from the wounds he’d gained in the course of the final length of the Terminals, but while his body is exhausted, his mind is racing.

Not even over anything useful--instead, it circles and circles and frets about the others. Can Rucks and Zia handle flying and guiding the Bastion on their own? Would they run out of supplies while he was laid up? Could he help defend them if the Ura found them, caught up with them? (The answer to that question was always going to be yes, and pop some stitches and have Zia yell at him for it, but yes all the same.) How well was Rucks dealing with Evacuation? Was Zia having second thoughts?

(What was Zulf going to say, do, once he woke up? If he woke up. Would he forgive him? Would he stay?)

So it’s… hard to stay in bed. He’s tired enough to sleep, but there’s only so much sleeping he can do before he starts getting antsy, unsettled; Zia has to chase him back to bed a few times, has gotten the pets to watch the entrance of his tent to make sure he doesn’t try to sneak out. He’s locked out of the Forge, the Armory, the skyway (not that he’d try flying blind anyway, but still), so when he’s not trapped in his tent by a baby anklegator outside, he finds himself in the tent Zulf’s recovering in.

And if he falls asleep there, well--it’s not like the pets were gonna tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god okay, that's all I had in that notebook, so this is it for now! Anything else Bastion will be posted at a later date after I've actually written it /shot; thanks for reading uvu/


End file.
